


so a korean boyband walks into a diner

by fairytaleglitch



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M, Some dom/sub undertones, Supernatural AU - Freeform, or overtones idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleglitch/pseuds/fairytaleglitch
Summary: eight korean and four chinese guys walk into a canadian themed diner in japan at 4amwhat could possibly go wrongor:exo is promoting in japan when late one night rehearsals go extra long and they decide to stop in at roadside diner in the middle of nowhere.they walk in bickering with eachother.....and walk out wanting to jump eachothers bones.





	so a korean boyband walks into a diner

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of a mix between porn and an attempt at humour
> 
> not really a magic au theres just something not....natural goin on
> 
> also not a fuckordie fic, the notnatural happenings dont force them to fuck they just....release them from the bonds of repression....or something

They got back to the dorm after possibly the weirdest dinner out they'd ever had, all guys silent and shifty, waiting for someone else to break the eerie feeling that something not... natural had just happened. 

As usual, Baekhyun was unable to cope with no noise so he was the first to break, and as usual, Chanyeol was only too happy to join in, relieved that he didn't have to be responsible for halting the uncanny peace. 

"Well that was a complete and total fuckin trip." Baekhyun kept the sighs coming, all the way to the couch where Jongdae and Minseok were already tangled up, and that must've pinged something in Baekhyuns' brain because then he says

"Don't......you two usually keep that a....." He gestures vaguely towards their room "door closed kind of thing?"

Jongdaes' eyes got a bit wider and Minseok stopped digging his fingers in between the others' thighs to look over at their fellow member. 

"Um...we.....can........uhh..." Minseok seemed to have metaphorical question marks hovering over his head because he looked about as confused as Baekhyun had sounded, but neither he nor the one half on top of him made any move to disengage. 

"Forget them. I wanna know just what the fuck happended at that diner." Luhan had pushed past all of them to slump into the single lounge chair across from the couch, and it was next to the t.v. so there was a bit of a shadow cast over his face but a clear and apparent pissed off expression was still seen by all. 

"Yeahhhh....is that....something that happens alot in like...America?" Sehun had taken what was apparently refuge on the double seater next to the main couch, eyebrows pinched and hands rubbing over arms as if he had just run in from the cold. 

"They were actually Canadian... I think that's how they knew me...." Yifan spoke for the first time since saying thank you as he pulled his hands from the very firm grasp of the older lady who was running the diner the guys had gone to tonight. 

"Is Canada not in America..." 

Sehun was massaging his temples and didn't seem to expect an answer. 

"No....Canada is a different country. But I guess they're both in North America...." 

"So it is America." Sehun gives a long suffering sigh, which may have worked as some kind of mating call because suddenly Zitao is crawling over and then there's two pairs of very long legs entangled on a couch much too small for them with the younger of the two replacing the others' hands for him at his temples. 

Sehun lets out the kind of moan that should be prefixed with the word stifled, one that's usually reserved for late night or early morning bathroom visits. 

No one comments. 

Minseok resumes the exploration of Jongdaes' thighs, presumably very keen on covering every inch of it. 

No one comments. 

Yifan sends a silent and somewhat undeserving fuck you to whichever airport employee stamped his passport on his first one way trip to South Korea. 

"If only I had been denied..." 

He whispers this in English and he thinks maybe he sees a quick smirk from Yixing but Yixing doesn't know that language, or atleast he thinks he doesn't so it might have been a grimace from the remnants of indigestion that they've all been experiencing since they left the diner. 

"Regardless of the whereabouts of fucking Canada, that is the last, and I do mean the LAST time I eat western food. 

Ever."

There are eleven particular people in this world who are used to hearing that snippy tone on a daily basis, so they ignore Baekhyun, which doesn't seem to be the right move because then he's looking for a fight or distraction or maybe even validation, whatever it is that keeps him ticking, so he starts kicking at Chanyeols' feet and then Chanyeol is kicking back and one second their hearts are really in it and the next they're grinning and swatting at each other and Baekhyun tries to be clever and pull at one of Chanyeols' knees to get him off the couch but the younger member is atleast five stories taller and a couple small cars heavier so it backfires and Baekhyuns' pull ends up careening himself of the couch instead and then Chanyeol is cracking up and so is Baekhyun but it doesn't last long because then they're both clutching their stomachs, and now that's two more grimaces added, and they're glaring at each other, unspoken blame immaturely written across their faces but then Junmyeon finally makes it to the arm of the couch, back from whatever kind of middle earth trek he must've taken in order to have only just caught up with the rest of them. 

"I. I don't.... I do not....... Feel.... Great." 

With Junmyeon, it's always one hundred and ten percent effort, three hundred thousand percent fake it till you make it, so the fact that he's actually admitting this breaks whatever kind of upsidedown reverie the others had been in. 

Zitao and Sehun start whimpering. 

Luhan sets a new record for jaw clenching. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol

"What then." Jongin kept his voice low and even, direct opposite of whatever was going on inside him. 

"What is it."

Kyungsoo still had his back to him, head bent down, a perfect bared neck existing just a few paces from him and if he could just get over there, go over and get his hands on him he knows he could make it all better. 

Make Kyungsoo better. 

Because this, what was going on right now, the past few weeks, months, maybe even years, it wasn't any kind of solution. 

It was the fuckin problem, and Jongin was going to do something about it. 

He just needed a yes from Kyungsoo. Just one simple yes and he knows he could fix that look on Soos' face. Make it turn into something else. 

It's not the first time he's been tempted like this. Tempted to do something, say fuck it, fuck them, fuck everything, fuck anyone who would tell them no because nothing could mean as much as when Soo looks at him like he's making it better, all of it, the long nights no sleep, the long practices no rest, the long interviews no break, the long and endless schedule they call life, but one look, just one look every now and then from Soo makes Jongin work that little bit harder, keep going that extra step, manage the quesions calmly, keep going. 

He keeps going because when Kyungsoo looks at him like he needs an answer...Jongin feels the need to be it. 

So he keeps going and going and going but tonight is something different, tonight is something more because usually Kyungsoo looks away, usually by the time Jongin pushes his ribs out enough to get the air back in Kyungsoo has already busied himself with other things, always one step ahead of him, feelings tucked safely back inside whatever kind of box Soo carries around with him, but tonight the box is still open, or it's just not fucking there because Soo is shaking and turned away but he's not messing with anything on his shelf, he's not picking up his phone, he's not moving past Jongin without even a cold glance as if to say we're done, we're done here, there might be more later but for now, this is it, it's all I'm going to give so it's all you're going to get, tonight there is no moving past because Kyungsoo's still there, still where Jongin left him when he backed up and it can't be tonight can it? Can't be tonight that he breaks, just can't be because tonight was weird, weird but not monumental enough to suggest that it's finally the time to demand time for this thing between them to move the fuck out of the way so Jongin can fill that space instead, it doesn't make sense and it maybe doesn't fucking matter because Jongin can see Soo breaking down in slow motion, one hand gone up to cover half his face and he's crying, and the last time Kyungsoo let anyone see him cry was the last time he let Jongin hold him, hold him till his stomach stopped moving in and out in short quick gasps with his head pushed into the side of Jongins' neck and explanations be dammed but Jongin has never took the time to analyze how Kyungsoo sobbing in his arms led to Kyungsoo coming in his arms, his mouth pressed against Jongins' neck in a more deliberate way and legs moved on either side of his lap, and they were only pressed against each other and there wasn't even much movement but Kyungsoo kept rolling his hips up and down in jagged stutters and Jongin didn't know much about how sex was supposed to begin but at that time but he didn't need to know, just knew that if he just held on to Soos' waist, it would happen, and maybe it would happen faster if he pushed up every few seconds and that if he did that it made Soo hum into his neck and when he wrapped his arms around Soo and raised one up to push his hand into the soft hair at his nape Soos' hips moved faster, or maybe just went into Jongins' harder, harder and lower and then Kyungsoo was shaking and the sounds coming from the back of his throat set Jongin off and then he was shaking too, and their backs were cold but their chests were sweaty and Soo didn't stop shaking until he fell asleep and Jongin didn't move because why would he, why would he move when he thinks he just figured out even the air in a run-down dorm filled with ten other guys could taste sweet, so he held on, kept holding on until he woke up slumped against the side of the mattress with a sore neck and nothing in his arms. 

The first time he made Kyungsoo cum was also the last time, and he can't have it just be a memory anymore, not when something's different tonight, something that wasn't there this morning, egging him on, an endless hum of now now now now so he's taking three steps and running his hands down Soos' arms until he reaches shaking hands and then he's squeezing them and crossing Soos' arms over his stomach and he's pulling back, hears Kyungsoo crying with abandon now, head still bent forward, face red, tears dripping off chin without pause and he knows, knows if he leaves him now it's really not going to be okay this time and he's supporting Soos' entire weight now so he pulls him in even more and lowers them to the ground then settles his chest over top Soos' back, long legs bracketing short, holds on and doesn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE IS A GINORMOUS PORTION OF THIS FIC THTS NOT THERE
> 
> IT NT THER BC I HVNT WRITTEB IT YET
> 
> bad author
> 
> bad
> 
> CHECK BAK IN A LITTLE WHILE AND THE MISSIBG PART WILL BE THERE I PROMISS


End file.
